Kiara (Percy's Fanfics)
Princess Kiara '''is the daughter of Simba and Nala. Appearence Kiara's pelt is golden, while her muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. Her eyes are reddish-brown. Personality As a cub, Kiara is curious and wild-hearted, constantly seeking new adventures and easily fraught at the sight of her safe nest back home in the Pride Lands. Her hunger for adventure often leads her to outright rebellion, as she continuously disobeys her parents, purposefully ignoring their better judgment in order to explore the Outlands and get answers to her unresolved questions. This deliberate disobedience echoes her father's mistakes, though Kiara does not show as much remorse as Simba once did, instead insisting on disobedience, a trait which carries into her young adult life. She also develops a sudden interest in Kovu, an Outlander cub. Perhaps because she is young, Kiara doesn't take criticism well, making a habit of justifying her own behavior to her parents and in particular her father. She is also shown to be impatient, wanting her way and willing to lie and scheme in order to get it. Around Timon and Pumbaa, her patience is especially tested, and she proves to be rather irritable when pushed over the edge. She can also be a bit bratty, proving to be stubborn and resistant when faced with constructive criticism. Despite being so headstrong, Kiara is a good-hearted cub, easily excitable and open to meeting new friends, including an exiled Outsider named Kovu. She is also quick to pick up on the cultural differences between their prides, as it doesn't take her long to realize that Kovu has been raised in a different setting than she has. Being non-judgmental, she is willing to tweak her own behavior in order to make him feel more comfortable. This friendly approach makes quite the mark on Kovu, who begins to question his own role as an Outsider. Even Zira's dark training is pierced by the natural friendliness which Kiara radiates as a young cub. Through all of Kiara's faults and childlike qualities, one question burns fervently in her mind: Who am I? As the daughter of Simba and Nala, she is the future queen of the Pride Lands, a role which she finds hard to accept as a young cub. Seeing only the dull responsibility in the position, Kiara would rather live a carefree life, devoid of accountability, than assume her father's kingly role. She often questions her own predetermined fate, wanting to choose a destiny of her own, and continually insists that she isn't just a princess, showing frequent annoyance when referred to by her title. As a young adult, Kiara remains almost identical to her cub self in personality. Still wild at heart, she longs to escape her father's overprotective wing, proving herself to be even more determined than ever to gain independence. Her yearning to be free is so strong that she's willing to run away from the Pride Lands and endanger her life in order to prove that she is capable and strong. In doing so, Kiara often rejects the truth, wanting to make herself seem as though everything is in her control. This can be clearly seen when she's around Kovu, who is much more arrogant than she is. Unbothered by his bloated ego, Kiara determines to prove herself just as capable as he is and shows herself willing to clash heads with him in order to sustain her pride. Kiara is also much calmer as a young adult, as shown when she is dealing with Kovu and her father later in the movie, especially when she stands up to him and manages to talk reason into him, indicating her determination to complete the task at hand. Kiara is also very cheerful, always seeing the best in others and looking at the positive side of situations. She possesses a strong sense of justice, which is shown during her mate's trial, as she believed that Kovu was innocent and realized that the ambush was not his fault. She also possesses a fierce temper that she can usually keep under control, but in the event that if there is a false accusation, she will let it out, as portrayed when she angrily defies her father that he would never be her grandfather due to his severe arrogance. This in turn shows that she is willing to confront her own father in order to show her dedication to her values. Despite yearning to seem mature, Kiara is a cub at heart, able to laugh at everything and make even Kovu's rough training into a game. Her outlook is a positive one, and she is one of Kovu's most loyal encouragers, seeing past his rough exterior to the kind character within. Unlike Simba, who is only able to see an Outsider's crimes, Kiara recognizes Kovu's individuality, accepting her enemies as being no different than she is. This intuitive acceptance of the Outsiders, the enemy pride, is most likely an evolution of her understanding as a cub for Kovu and his way of life. Even when young, Kiara saw no problem in making friends with an Outsider, and once grown, her bright outlook morphed into a mature understanding of how the prides should live and interact. Even Simba benefits from Kiara's teaching, recognizing his daughter for her recognition of a principle that he initially would not accept himself. For a lioness so young, Kiara possesses a significant amount of bravery, as she jumps in front of a rage-driven Zira in order to prevent her from killing Simba. Her noble side shines through when she turns the other cheek and offers Zira help up the cliff side despite the risk that her enemy will pull her down into the river as a token of thanks. Once again, Simba is exposed to the mature teachings of his daughter, who is willing to endanger herself in order to bring her enemies to the light. Time and time again, Kiara proves herself to be selfless and almost unnaturally empathetic toward those who wish to do her harm. She also manages to convince her eventual mate Kovu to join her in reuniting the prides instead of running off as he'd proposed, showing that she would never abandon her family to death. Kiara proves herself to be trustworthy, for despite her feelings for Kovu and the temptation to be free of queenly duties, she chooses to return to her pride, thinking and putting the needs of both prides before her own goals. This shows that she is of pure thought, constantly putting the thoughts and safety of others above her own goals and her life, showing her selflessness. She does not give in to the temptation to leave her pride to fate, not caving to her inner demons unlike her own father, who gave in to his fears of losing everything and everyone he loves. She forgave her mate and the Outsiders, offering them a chance to redeem themselves. She tries to save Zira, even after being threatened by her and her pride, and shows no intent to kill her or any of the Outsiders, no matter their acts of cruelty. She heroically and selflessly blocks Zira from killing her father and then attempts to save her, showing her dedication to mercy. Upon reunification, she asks for no reward whatsoever for her selfless actions. This proves that though she does not want to lead, she possesses the true personality, qualities, traits, and vision to be queen, giving her the characteristics of a true heroine. Family '''Father: Simba Mother: Nala Mate: Kovu Sons: Percy and Jake Daughter: Tiffany Brothers: Kopa and Kion Paternal Grandparents: Mufasa and Sarabi Maternal Grandparents: Ni and Sarafina Uncle: Mheetu Nieces: Vitani Jr. and Kiara II Nephews: Lucas, Kion Jr. and Kovu II Great-Uncles: Scar and Jared Great-Aunts: Diku, Dwala aand Naanda First cousins once removed: Cornelius and Neville Adopted Uncle: Bunga Adopted Great-Uncles: Timon and Pumbaa Adopted Great-Grandparents: Enos and Ma Adopted Great-Great-Uncle: Max Great-Grandparents: Ahadi, Uru, Stewie and Francine Great-Great-Grandparents: Mohatu and Angelina Great-Great-Great-Uncles: Kusho and Askari Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Michael and Elizabeth Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Henry and Margaret Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: Lisa and Haven Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Joseph and Tanya Father-in-law: Chumvi Mother-in-law: Zira Sisters-in-law: Vitani and Fuli Trivia * Her children refer to her as Mummy. * Her nieces and nephews (except for Kovu II) refer to her as Aunt Kiara. * Kiara is 1st in the line of succession. * Her best friend is Vitani. * She's a skilled huntress. * Kiara taught Kion about the importance of listening to others. * She insisted that Simba tone down his overprotective nature for Kion's sake. * Kiara knows about Kion and Fuli's relationship. * She's supportive of Kion's love for Fuli. * Kiara and Kovu helped Simba and Nala raise Kion. * She helped Simba inform Kion about the Lion Guard. * She has a great relationship with her children. * Kiara dotes on her nieces and nephews (except for Kovu II). * She is close to Timon, Pumbaa and Ma. * Kiara bears a striking resemblance to her grandmother Sarabi. * She has a close relationship with Chumvi and Kula. Category:PercyRobali14 Category:Percy's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Princesses Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Pride Landers Category:Hunters Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:Spouses